the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/My poor attempt at a scary story/Creepypasta (Please read and give me feedback)
Hey guys. I've been reading Creepypastas lately and I attempted to write my own. I'm not sure how good it is, but eh, I tried. Just give it a read and tell me what you think! My name is Ashley. Umm…I don’t know what to say, but my room-mate Janice has just died, some children’s book in her hands. Her neck is covered in cat scratches. I found her Diary, detailing what had happened, and I believe it is my duty to tell the public. It is your choice if you wish to believe what she said. October 6th, 2013 Dear Diary, This morning I went to the library and I found the cutest looking children’s book. It’s called Detective Kitty Paws, and on the cover is a white cartoon kitty in Sherlock Holmes clothes, investigating some footprints. '' I brought it home, because I’m always interested in reading new things, even if they are just children’s books. Besides, Liz’s kid is turning three next month, if it’s a good book I can let the kid read it.'' The only thing I found weird is that Google couldn’t find the book, or the author, a dude named Daniel Brown. Strange, but I suppose there are some things Google can’t search… '' ''--------'' ''So I started reading the book, and I got to about the fifth page before things began to seem…odd. Let me explain. Some parent had dedicated the book to this kid named Mike. Not a big deal, I guess, it’s a library so this must have just been a donation. The parent’s handwriting was incredibly sloppy, though, and for some reason they decided to write in red marker. They wrote, “Happy 3rd Birthday, Mike! You’re a big boy now!” Anyways, I started reading. On the first page, it showed a picture of Kitty and her partner, Mystery the Mouse, walking to a crime scene. Already I could tell there was something a little strange, because when Mystery asked her what had happened, the next page showed a close up of Kitty grinning towards the reader- A detailed grin, you could see all her teeth and they did look sharp. She replied, “A bakery was robbed.” Why would she be smiling about that? I kept reading. “That’s not good, is it, Kitty?” “No, it’s not, is it Janice?” I stopped reading right there and closed the book. Then, after telling myself not to be a coward, I started reading again. The line had changed to, “No, it’s not, is it Mystery?” Relaxing, I kept reading. Page four had the picture of the bakery on it. It was just a simple brick building with a large sign on it that said “Beth Beagle’s Bakery”. All the windows were broken, though, and the sky behind it suddenly turned ominously dark, as opposed to the cheery blue that I saw earlier. '' ''Page five was where I had to stop, as I told you before, and this is why. Page five is where they went inside the bakery, and the picture showed a very detailed image of the destroyed building. The cases were broken and glass was everywhere, along with dirty paw prints, claw marks and red frosting. “Who do you think did this?” Mystery asked her. Kitty started laughing for some reason. “Must be Danger Bones, the strange dog that lurks around the town sometimes.” Then, after I looked up just to check the time, I swear- I swear that the picture changed. Kitty was now staring at me, with that grin she had earlier, only her eyes looked meaner. Mystery was standing next to her, looking worried, and there was now an extra line of dialogue for Kitty. “I’ll find them if it’s the last thing I do,” I stopped reading after that. Diary, I’m scared, and I’m scared of some silly kid’s book! I think I’m a wimp. ''--------'' October 7th, 2013 Dear Diary, I started reading the book again. I don’t know what it was, but when I saw it, I couldn’t help myself, something just came over me. Anyways, I regret it. First of all, the cover was different. Kitty now had claws, and her eyes were red. The dedication to that kid Mike had changed a little, too, with a date suddenly written- January 3rd, 2011. I opened onto page six, not wanting to go back and read page five again. Anyways, on page six, now Kitty and Mystery were interviewing Beth Beagle, who owned the bakery. “I saw him, I saw him, the big dog had broke in here and stole all my pastries and money!” “We’ll catch him for you,” Mystery promised. Then came the part I dreaded; Kitty began to talk again. “Nobody escapes us,” She said. At least, I think she said that, because I blinked and the page changed again. Suddenly, the words, ‘Nobody Escapes’ became the two largest words on the page, and they were written in red. Kitty also had a manic smile on her face, and I flipped to the next page as fast as I could. '' ''It was now a close up of Mystery Mouse, who was looking utterly horrified, and he was looking right at me. There was no dialogue, but I felt like he was trying to tell me something, like he was pleading me to stop reading. But I couldn’t, I tried to put the book down, but something made me keep reading. The next page, Kitty and Mystery were back in their office, and their office was a mess. Papers were everywhere, and I could see detailed marks- dirt, paw prints, claw marks. “Beth Beagle seemed pretty frightened,” Kitty told Mystery. “We better catch him, and quick.” “Where do you think he is?” “Somewhere they think they’re safe. Isn’t that right, Janice?” I tried to make the page change again but when I opened it back up the page stayed the way it was. Instead, the dedication changed. “January 3rd, 2011, Goodbye, Mike” I looked up the date online; it was the day some kid- Some kid named Mike- was found dead. Unknown cause. Diary, help me. '' ''---------'' ''October 8th, 2013 Diary, I’m really scared now. Last night I had a dream about sitting in my room while some cat was scratching at my window. When I would check, the cat would pounce, and I woke up screaming. I woke Ashley up, too, when I told her about my dream she told me that she thought I should get rid of the book. I know I should, but for some reason, I couldn’t help but read it again. Kitty and Mystery were back at the bakery, and they were searching for clues about Bone’s whereabouts. Then, Mystery said, “Kitty, I’m getting hungry, maybe we should go out for lunch,” Kitty replied, “I’m hungry too, Mystery,” The next page was all black. After that, it was just Kitty standing there, staring at me again, smiling, blood on her teeth. I knew that she had eaten Mystery the Mouse, and she still looked hungry… I put the book down immediately and attempted to destroy it. I took it outside to the empty parking lot and tried to burn it, by covering it in oil and lighting a match. It didn’t burn. I mean, it was charred and smoky on the outside, but the pages were fine. The cover had changed. Kitty was staring at me, grinning like a maniac, eyes glowing red and teeth bloody. The title changed, too. Kitty Is Invincible. The author’s name now says, “Daniel Brown is Dead,” Only seven pages left in the book. I don’t think I have much time left. '' ''---------'' ''October 9, 2013 I had the nightmare again, only this time there were scratches on my window. Cat-like scratches. The book was sitting on my bed. Kitty was looking at me expectantly. I tried to walk away from it. But I found it on the dining room table, and it was open to the next page. It was just Kitty now, and she was looking for Bones. She asked someone where he lives, and they told her, “He lives in that old apartment next to the grocery store,” Well, my apartment is next to a grocery store. Go figure. Kitty went to the apartment, and I swear, it looked exactly like mine, right down to the last detail. There was even a dark mark in the same spot where I lit the fire yesterday. “Time to end this story, Janice,” She said, and went into the apartment. Thankfully I was able to get away from the story when I heard a knock on my door, but '' '' '' That’s where it ended. The rest of the page is ripped off, and there are scratches across the whole diary. The farther you go, the bigger and deeper they get. I have to tell you guys. As a first person witness, I can concede with what Janice had said. She had been having the nightmares she wrote about, and I do remember her going outside to burn the book, but when I asked why the book scared her so much she wouldn’t tell me. She’d just give me this weird look and leave. I don’t know what’s up with this book, though. I just skimmed through it, and all the pages are blank…except for the back page. It’s a picture of a white cat, smiling, and the text says, “Thanks for reading.” '''Thanks for reading guys! Not sure how good this is, again, it's my first attempt. I might have tried a little too hard to be scary, but whatever, I'm gonna stick to my novel, heh. ' Category:Blog posts